


Bed You, Bite You, Bond You

by KitanaRiddle



Series: The Adventures of Alpha!Jim and Omega!John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But mostly porn, Fingering, Jim is sneaky, John is foolish, Like super graphic rimming, M/M, Massage, Maybe A Little Plot, Omega John, PWP, Rimming, Seduction, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitanaRiddle/pseuds/KitanaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a week away from his heat when he wakes up to an empty flat and a gift card for a massage at a spa. Heats are hard on older, unbonded omegas but this is what happens when his masseur is a mischievous alpha named Jim Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed You, Bite You, Bond You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed/Unbritpicked
> 
> Seriously, I don't think I've written anything this detailed and smutty so be warned!

John wondered downstairs to find an empty flat.  Sherlock’s coat was missing from where the detective had thrown it on the couch the night before and there was a cold cup of tea sitting beside an empty plate.   The table had been cleared off and wiped down, which meant Sherlock was probably on his way to collect more materials to experiment on. 

The blond shrugged and flicked on the tea kettle before tidying up the rest of the flat.  His heat was a week away and despite the fact that John never stayed at Baker Street while it struck, he always felt the urge to clean before he left.

John was surprised to see that Sherlock ate the toast he’d made for him last night.  He was also surprised the Alpha had the left the flat. Ever since Moriarty kidnapped John just three days away from heat, Sherlock usually insisted on staying by John until his heat came on, and then he'd escorting the doctor to a sanctuary set up by the state for unbound Omegas.  

Granted, Moriarty didn’t seem to care that John was one move away from becoming a mess of desire; he was more interested in strapping semtex to the blond and revealing himself to Sherlock.  Even when John lunged at the man and held him from behind, Jim did little more than take a deep inhale before switching the snipers onto Sherlock. John had 3 heats since the incident so perhaps it wasn’t surprising that Sherlock had lost interest in babysitting him.

However, the gift card sitting on John’s chair was a big surprise.  John had been complaining about his sore back for the past few days (his pre-heat symptoms becoming more difficult to deal with as he got older and stayed unbound) and now resting on the union jack pillow was a card giving him a free massage at one of London’s fanciest spas.

For a moment, John thought Sherlock might’ve gotten him the gift, but then he decided it was much more likely a bribe from Mycroft.  Giving it very little thought, John decided that just because he accepted the bribe didn’t mean he actually had to give Mycroft information.

With a quick breakfast and a nod to himself, John made his way to the street to call a cab.

* * *

 

When John stepped through the frosted glass doors of the spa, he almost reconsidered using the card. There was a great vaulted ceiling that supported a magnificent waterfall down the sides until it met in a small fountain in the center of the lobby. Everything was pristine white except for the subtle blues and reds added as accent colours.  Large, leather chairs sat in a semicircle in front of the desk and there were jugs of lemon water on the tables between the chairs - still cold with condensation glistening on the sides.   Two women, both dressed in all white, sat in the chairs, sipping on their glasses of water and using the tablets that were set up beside each chair. There were two large, white speakers at the top of the ceiling but whatever music they were playing seemed to blend in so harmoniously with the running water falls and lavender scent that John felt overwhelmed by the urge to relax.

He approached the young man sitting in at the desk with a tablet propped in front of him.

“Good morning, sir,” the man’s voice was soft and smooth as he spoke and John couldn’t help but wonder if that was a requirement to have the job, “Do you have an appointment?”

John felt himself blush, “Um no, I was wondering if you could get me in for a massage today. It’s a surprise present from a friend so I didn’t have time to book an appointment.”

The man nodded as his lips thinned, “I’m not certain I can fit you in today, but there are only three people ahead of you on the waiting list so there is a chance.   Would you mind taking a seat Mr-?”

“Watson, John Watson.”

“Mr. Watson, of course. You actually have been booked for a session in twenty minutes from now. Whoever gave you the gift must know you very well,” the man gave a smile as he reached under the desk and passed John a light blue towel and a scan card, “If you head into the doorway on your left, Katie will set you up in your room.”

John walked onto a bridge that lead him through the grand archway and into a new area filled with plants floating on a small pools on either side of the hall. There were additional bridges that linked to numbered doors over the pools and an older woman stood halfway through the hall. She seemed out of place in her all black outfit, but John wasn’t one to understand contrast to he simply smiled and walked towards her.

“Are you Katie?”

“I am, and you are Mr. Watson,” her returned smile was as white as the walls and her speech was heavy with a Ukrainian accent, “Please, follow me.”

The doctor followed her to the end of the hall where they stopped at an unnumbered door with a security scanner on the front.

“When you scan card you will have access to room.  There is heated pool for you to use and prepare body for treatment. Only stay in ten minutes then lie on table and wait for massage, yes? You don’t talk in room, you listen to sounds of life and body.”

Her voice was not at all smooth like the man at the front desk and John nodded quickly before scanning the card so he could put a door between him and the woman. He suspected she was one of Mycroft security measures because he was certain she wasn’t employed at the spa.

In his haste to enter the room, it took John a moment to take in the splendor.  The walls were a light brown with heated wooden panels along with walls. A table with a neck rest sat in the middle of the room with a heated pool to one side and a changing station and shower on the other.

The Omega quickly stripped himself of his clothes and sunk into the heat of the water.  The water was scented slightly with an almost minty smell that made John’s mind blank with bliss. He saw a sand hourglass on the far edge of the pool and almost laughed at the absurdity of the spa. It was good Mycroft was paying since John would never be willing to spend money on a place like this. He flipped the hour glass, closed his eyes, and let his body sink into the warmth and the smell surrounding him.  

When he opened his eyes he was stunned to see the last few grains of sand sinking to the bottom of hourglass. He felt like he’d been in the water forever but also that he’d only just started to relax. As he climbed out of the shallow pool he felt slick dampness between his legs.  However, his skin wasn’t crawling and he felt calmer than he could ever remember in his life, so he assumed it must be oils from the pool.

He’d only just managed to set himself onto the table when he heard a side door swish open and the clicking of shoes on the floor. He almost spoke to greet the masseur but snapped his mouth closed when he remembered the rules set by Katie. Instead he closed his eyes once more and listened to his slow heartbeat and the sound of oils being stirred then applied to hands.

The mint smell from earlier grew stronger as the masseur placed his hands on John’s back. At first it was a light touch that rubbed the oils down John’s shoulders and arms, before they touch returned firmer and undid all the knots and stress points.

It was when the man’s hands were working through the tension in John’s lower back that the doctor realized he was soaked between his legs. He wasn’t sure if he should speak up or hope the man didn’t notice.  

As he was debating, the masseur moved to the bottoms of John’s body and began to rub the oil onto his calves. The more John felt himself leak, the stronger the minty smell became and the less he wanted to end the massage by pointing out his problem.  Instead he focused on his breathing and hoped the man was professional enough to ignore it.

However, as John focused on taking deep breaths in and out, he noticed a musky smell underneath the mint. It was manly and still soft, in a way that made John’s cock stir. He whimpered when the towel was removed from his behind and the warm air hit the sticky mess his hole was making.

“It’s okay,” a familiar yet implacable voice whispered, “Nod once if you want me to take care of you.”

John shuddered as the hands left his body and the fog cleared from his mind slightly. All he could feel now was his relaxed muscles, his soaking hole and his aching cock. With a decisive nod, John decided to let this play out.

He was surprised when the masseur’s hands returned to his body at his back rather than his rear, but he savoured the feeling of more hot oils being working into his skin.  With a gracefulness John wasn’t expecting from a man with such strong hands, the masseur lifted himself onto the table to straddle John’s legs. He could feel naked skin against his and he realized the man was only wearing a short robe that allowed his legs to be bare as they bracketed around his thighs.

The strong hands began to knead at his arse and occasionally John felt the cheeks be pulled apart as his pucker was exposed.  He heard a small groan before he felt a tongue lap at his perineum.  Suddenly John was harder than he’d ever been outside of full blown heat and he was grinding his hips up to meet the tongue.

“Relax, Johnny-boy, I’ll give you everything you need,” the man spoke against the soft skin of John’s testicles and the vibrations caused a gush of fluid to leak out of his tight hole. 

Without any warning the tongue began to lick long, hard strokes over the pink hole, licking up all the sticky sweetness of John’s fluids, before it pointed and began to trace and flutter over the hole. John could feel stubbled cheeks between the globes of his arse and the friction felt marvelous on the sensitive skin.   John moved onto his knees and spread his legs wider until he felt the edge of the table as the strong hands gripped his arse hard and pulled him onto the man’s tongue.  

John groaned as the muscle penetrated his hole but it was the enthusiasm that the masseur lapped at him that was really turning him on. He could hear the wet suction of his slick being eaten out of him and John began to pulse his hips back so he could get as much of the sweet friction on his hole. Occasionally the man’s stubbled chin would stroke against John’s ball sack and he wished his hands weren’t holding up his body so he could jerk off.

Suddenly, the mouth stopped it’s vicious attack on John’s arse and the man pulled back to look at John’s hole, open and looser than it had been a few minutes before. He traced a finger around the wet opening and used his thumbs to hold it open as he flicked his tongue slowly around the sides.  John was going mad from the soft pressure and teasing circles.

“Please,” he mumbled from where his face was pressing into the neck support of the table.

“Please what, love?” the man asked, taking a break from eating out John’s hole.

“Please make me come,” John cried.

The man hummed and went back to the painfully deliberate teasing.  John could feel slick steadily dripping from his hole and each time the man pressed his entire mouth against the fluttering opening and sucked, John felt his ears ring.

As suddenly as it stopped, the masseur resumed the savage pace and wiggled his head to bury his tongue as far into John’s hole as he could.

Every time John felt himself get close, the pressure would stop and the teasing licks would resume.

“For the love of- Please make me come,” there was a line of sweat dripping down John’s back and his hair was soaked to his scalp.

“Ask me properly,” the voice cooed.

John let himself focus on the soft Irish drawl and the way the mint was the same scent he could smell when Moriarty whispered to him at the pool, _you can talk now, Johnny-boy._

“Mr. Moriarty, please make me come.”

“That’s my good boy,” Jim whispered as he flipped John over with the strength of an Alpha and surged up to kiss the blond.

John could taste himself on Jim’s tongue, the familiar tangy sweet of Omega slick, and he whimpered into the kiss when Jim slid three fingers gently into his hole.

Jim’s robe had fallen open and John could feel the large Alpha’s cock rubbing against his own average Omega one and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Jim by the shoulder’s and holding him close.

The fingers pulsed softly against his prostate as Jim kissed his way down John’s neck. All it took was one hard swipe of Jim’s fingers and the light scrape of his teeth on John’s bonding gland before the Omega was crying from the force of his orgasm.  John’s arse clenched as Jim removed his fingers and let the slick drip onto John’s stomach.

He lay motionless on the table while Jim poured massage oil into his hand and started to stroke his own shaft.  He grabbed John’s chin with his free hand and made the hazy man meet his serious gaze.

“This is a taste, Johnny-boy, a taste of what I would give you during your heat. I would treat you like you’re the most precious thing on this planet, because you are. I would bed you, bite you, and bond you.  But you have to come to me willingly,” Jim stopped his talking as he sped up his hand and ran the tip of his cock through the wet mess on John’s stomach.

The Alpha threw his head back and exposed his neck, a sign of vulnerability, as he added to the fluids coating John’s front. He slumped forward and onto John’s chest before beginning to press kisses onto the blond.

“Come to me willingly,” Jim whispered as he raised his head and licked his way into the Omega’s mouth.

Before John could even think of moving, Jim got off the table and swept out of the room with a grace no Alpha should possess.

As he rinsed himself off in the shower and watched their joint fluids rinse down the drain, all John could think of was how he was going to go to the sanctuary in a week after an experience like that.


End file.
